


How did you guys meet?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked how they met, Merlin and Arthur have very different views of the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you guys meet?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta and thanks to k_nightfox for helping me make this a story and not a cheesy porn scene.

"How we got together?“ Merlin blushed, looked at his feet and smiled. 

“It was all his fault, as usual.” Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. “Little slut.”

“Not at all!” Merlin frowned and turned to the blokes they had met here at the club. “It all began when I broke my arm.”

“Tripped over your feet in the cafeteria and broke your arm. You have to tell the story correctly!”

Merlin rolled his eyes and continued. “Yeah, I tripped over a chair in the cafeteria and broke my arm as I fell. And my best friend,” he threw Arthur a pointed look, “didn’t even help me. He was too busy _laughing_.”

Holding up his hands in defense, Arthur added quickly, “It looked so funny!” He turned to the two guys and explained, “he had vanilla pudding all over his black shirt and it looked like jizz! I didn’t know that he was really hurt.”

“Anyway,” Merlin ignored that comment, “as you can imagine, it wasn’t easy having a cast on the hand you use for everything.”

“And he used that excuse to lure me in!” Arthur nodded.

“Did not! Let me tell the story.” Merlin nudged Arthur’s side.

“Your story.” Arthur grinned.

“Yes, my story. Our story.” He turned back to their new friends. “See, I’m right-handed. Oh, you too? Then you probably can imagine what it feels like to have to use your left hand for everything. Like brushing your teeth – nearly took my tonsils out with the toothbrush – or simple tasks like buttoning your jeans and such. And other things don’t feel right when you have to do them with the wrong hand either. Like…you know…I was having this private moment…after I closed my door…”

“Closed the door? I gave it a knock and found it ajar. As a matter of fact, it swung wide open while I was all careful.” Arthur took a sip of his drink. 

“Ajar? You barged in on me like the SAS! I was just innocently sliding my hand down my chest, you know,” Merlin blushed again, “just teasing my nipples a bit, when the door flew open.”

“I only came over because I thought you were in pain, you were moaning so loudly!”

Merlin ignored him again. “You know,” he repeated,” just a bit of teasing, fingertips sliding over skin, trying to make myself feel good. I didn’t even have the hands under the cover. It was comfiest to have the cast somewhere on the pillow, above my head. But that other hand was on my chest, okay, maybe on my belly when he,” Merlin jerked his head towards Arthur, “stormed into the room.”

“Pah! You were having a little wanking session. I just stood there unmoving, as your hand flew up and down your rock-hard prick. I mean, I didn’t see that at the time, since you had the sheets up to your hips, but it was pretty obvious. And the sounds you were making were just down-right dirty.”

“That’s not true, I don’t make sounds, I’m all quiet when things heat up. So I was just about to slip my hand under the cover, I was already breathing a bit harder because it felt good – you know, so different when you use the hand you’re not used to, like you do it for the first time - …”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You moaned like a cheap whore. You know, he put on a show for me, which I didn’t know at that time. Little innocent teenager that I was, I thought that I’d never seen anything more beautiful when he let go of his dick, fingered his balls and tried to slip them into his tight little arse. That moment, I wished I had magic and could just charm the sheets away, I so desperately wanted to see what he was doing.”

“I did none of that. I just touched my cock, but that felt wrong. No matter what I did, how much I caressed my thighs, I just couldn’t get it right, the sensation wasn’t the same. I was giving up and wanted to take a cold shower instead. When I tried to sit up, I thought I was going to have a heart-attack! Arthur stood there and just watched like the dirty peeping tom he is!”

“Don’t believe a word. He was really getting into it and then turned his head and looked at me with those lust-filled eyes, a filthy smile on his face. I think he would have beckoned me over if his hand wasn’t busy with his arse and prick. So he just said something about ‘helping a friend in need’ and I thought that was the dumbest come-on ever.”

“Nonsense. I’d never say such a thing! It was so awkward! Can you imagine! Your best friend watches you wank!”

“You just admitted to having wanked.” Arthur grinned.

“Whatever. Imagine you were just in the middle of it and…”

“Oh, a minute ago you said you had given up.” The grin widened.

Merlin almost growled. “Anyway, it was AWKWARD! Capital letters. I thought I’d die from embarrassment.”

“That didn’t keep you from inviting me to tear the covers off and finish the job for you.”

“I did no such thing! I sat against the headboard, clutching my sheets to my chest. I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole!”

“I loved the sounds you were making while you let me stroke you.”

“Oh well, it didn’t feel half bad what you were doing after you wrestled the sheets from me.”

“Your cock felt great in my hand, as if it was made for it. I liked sliding my fist up and down and making you come, which didn’t take much effort, you were so close already.” The two blokes across the table were forgotten as Arthur moved in closer. 

Merlin tilted his head and sighed when he felt Arthur’s lips on his neck. “Awkward, but I could finally come after weeks of a dry-spell.” He closed his eyes and spread his legs when Arthur’s hand found its way on his bulge. 

“You erupted like a volcano,” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s skin and rubbed him through his pants. 

“Oh, and the wet spot on your sweatpants meant you hated what we were doing?” He moaned and slid forward in his seat to give Arthur better access. 

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hardness through the denim and bit that sensitive spot in his neck just enough to make Merlin come. 

Merlin’s loud moans were swallowed by the loud music in the club as their new friends got up to find a dark corner for themselves.


End file.
